


Cisco's Sick

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco has a cold. Eobard brings soup. They give each other nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco's Sick

                Cisco doesn’t get sick often, but when he does, hoo boy, watch out because it’s basically the fucking plague. Which is why he’s laid up in one of the oh-no-I-worked-late cots at S.T.A.R. Labs. It beats being at home. Home isn’t comforting these days. S.T.A.R. Labs is marginally better. At least until Eobard Wells Thawne whatever-the-fuck comes into the cot room with a tray of what smells like nothing because Cisco’s so stuffed up he can barely breathe.

                “I brought soup,” he says as if that explains everything. Like the time he murdered Cisco.

                “Let me die,” Cisco moans pathetically.

                “No,” the body-snatcher says baldly.

                “Eo, I’m really sick. I don’t want to play this game today, okay? Just lemme sleep for, like, ever.”

                “You’re going to eat this soup and you’re going to mostly enjoy it.”

                Cisco groans loudly as he sits up as dramatically as possible. He sniffles and rubs the tip of his nose; a nose he’s pretty sure is starting to turn pink because he’s rubbed every bit of skin off the tip. Damn not that soft tissue. Eo sits next to him like it’s a normal occurrence. God, this guy is so fucking weird.

                “Eat the soup,” he says. He places the tray on Cisco’s lap and stares at him expectantly.

                “Dude, I can’t eat while you’re watching,” Cisco whines. Plus, he’s not hungry. So there’s that. Also, the staring is kinda really fucking weird, what the fuck, Eo?

                Eo’s nice enough to look away.

                “You gonna call me Eo all the time now?” Eo asks.

                “Yeah. If you’ve got a problem with it, you can suck my dick.” It would be so much better if he didn’t sound like a stuffed up duck right now.

                “I could just do that anyway,” Eo says flippantly. Cisco chokes on his soup and burns his throat. “Serves you right. Ass.”

                “I hate you so fucking much, Eo.”

                “Eat your soup, Coco.”

                “I will kill you.”

                “Mhm.” Eo points to the tray. “Eat.”

                Cisco finishes the whole tray. Not literally, he doesn’t eat the tray, but he eats all the edible parts. The food. He eats the food. Then he’s back to sleep, pleasantly warm and under the watchful, yet slightly murderous, eye of Eobard Thawne. Or Eo as he now calls him. Eobard’s a mouthful. Oh, god, his dreams are going to be weird, aren’t they?

                Yep.


End file.
